The Concubine
by GlitterBlitz
Summary: Tak is abducted by the Tallests while floating in space after her encounter with Zim. As suggested by the title, the events that occur can only be imagined. This is an old story. I'm rewriting it, so only regard this version as a filler one.
1. Awoken from the Darkness

Hi all. This is an odd story. It has a strange pairing. You'll have to find out for yourselves :

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I'm not that smart. That goes without saying really. But some people will just never learn…

Chapter One 

Four years. Four long, slow and painful years. Although I won't remember them. After that stupid day, long ago when I was foolish to believe myself. I thought that in the bottom of my heart that I could do something important. I wanted to be somebody, not just a worthless nobody floating in space.

I knew that I wouldn't last long out here. There is nothing to keep you wanting to stay alive in the darkness of space. It drives you to insanity. And it makes your heart grow cold. That is why I put myself into a somewhat coma state, to keep myself alive. It was just like I was asleep, for who knows how long. Instead of the darkness of space it was the darkness of my mind.

This all changed, after four years. I was still in my self-induced coma for the start of that day. I was suddenly awoken. The escape pod that I was still in was being pulled towards something. I saw a green light surrounding it. Something large was pulling my ship into it. I was being abducted.

I found myself suddenly in a large gray room, after a bright white flash. I guess I was inside of the ship that abducted me. It looked like a docking station. I stepped out of my ship and was immediately dragged away from some rude Irken. They looked like one of the royal engineers who run governmental places. He led me out of the room, actually more like pulling me along.

I struggled to get away, but with no luck. I was brought through a long hallway and down to a large room. This room had many controls and a large screen in the center. Two chairs were in the middle. Other than that, it was empty. No one was in here.

"Where am I?" I asked angrily.

"Where are you? You got to be kidding!" The guy said. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes. And why am I here? Please tell me…" I said desperately.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…'where am I?'…HA!" He said as he laughed and walked out of the room. I was too nervous now to try to escape. Then I saw two long shadows emerge from the hallway on the other side of the room. I gasped when I saw who they were and they approached me.

"My Tallest! I am honored to be in your presence!" I saw with a bow. I looked around the room again. Duh! It finally clicked. "I'm in the Massive, aren't I?" They both smiled to one another. I looked at them funny.

"Yes you are, Tak, yes you are…" Purple said as he eyed me. He had a suspicious smile on.

"Well. We found your ship and detected that you were still alive so we brought you here." Red said calmly.

"Why?" I asked. They both laughed again as they circled around me. I swallowed nervously and could feel myself grow tense.

"Don't be shy. Everything's fine…" Red said.

"Yeah, especially her. Man…" Purple whispered to Red, although I heard him. They both giggled to one another.

"Anyways, now is not the time for explanations. Our assistant…" Red snapped his fingers and the guy from before ran over. "…will bring you to your quarters. In an hour we will meet. In the lounge I guess. See you then." He nodded and he and Purple went away. The assistant dragged me to a room outside another hallway.

"What do they mean 'my quarters'? And what's with this room? Why am I really here?" I asked, as my door was unlocked.

"Stop talking so much. Just deal with it. I can't tell you anything anyways." He opened the door and led me inside. "Here's your room. Get used to it now. You won't be seeing much of it from now on… lucky you…" He said as he laughed and slammed the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"Why the hell did he say that for?" I thought.

I looked around the room. It was very plain. It had black walls and a black carpet. There was a single gray dresser with a mirror. The bed was in the middle and a single lamp was on the other side. I noticed a door on the left side of the room and knocked on it, just for curiosity. I was surprised when it opened. A female Irken, about my height, but with pink eyes, stood before me. Her room looked the same as mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Tenn. Were you captured too?"

"More like abducted."

"Oh, well I was on my mission, minding my own business, walking home to my base. I was on Meekrob, and I was suddenly surrounded in a green light. Then it got all bright and I ended up in that docking station. I met the Tallest, they didn't tell me much. Then I was brought here, and this is where I have been for the last hour. "

"Pretty much the same thing. Have any ideas on what's going on?"

"Not a clue. You?"

"No. But I bet it will be something horrible. Just by the way they were looking at me, and the things they were saying…"

"Yeah! Same with me. Purple was making me nervous."

"He made me feel that way. I don't like this."

"Me neither."

"Well, we have less then an hour before we see them again. I'm gonna rest until then."

"Ok, I'll still be over here if you need anything." She closed her door. I went and lay on the bed. I sighed and fell asleep.


	2. Can't Handle the Truth

**Chapter Two**

A loud buzzer and a knocking at my door awaked me. The door was opened and the assistant dragged me out. Tenn was waiting in the hallway. He told us to follow him. We walked through a series of hallways and eventually got to a room. This room had a bunch of couches and tables and all kinds of stuff. Red and Purple were sitting at the end of the room. The assistant left us at the door and closed it behind him as he stayed in the hallway. Tenn and I stood stiff at the door.

"Don't be shy…" Purple said calmly. We both walked slowly over to the two Tallest. They stared at us the whole way over. We stood in the in front of them as they stood up.

"Why hello girls. So nice of you to join us on this lovely day." Purple said in his odd voice. Red got out a roll of measuring tape and measured each of us. I stood there stiff as ever, showing that I was scared out of my mind.

"Hmm. Good. You both have grown since the last we've seen you. Tak, 5' 7". Tenn, 5' 3". Much taller then the last one was. She was awfully short. But she escaped, and I don't think you two will. I think they'll do, huh Purple?"

"Oh yes…"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I said shakily.

"Oh, right. Well, as the Tallest, we have needs." Red said confidently.

"Yup. And we have to fulfill them." Purple added.

"Oh no, this is not what I think it is…" I said as I shook my head. I looked at the Tallest, both smiling evilly.

"Yes. Welcome to the royal life, our new concubines." Red said. Tenn practically passed out. I bent down and helped her up. She looked sick at that thought that Red had just stated.

"This is crazy! I always thought it was a myth!"

"No, it's entirely true. The Tallest have always had concubines, just they were chosen secretly."

"Oh…" I looked at the ground. Then Red and Purple moved away a little. They whispered to each other and kept glancing at Tenn and me. They both nodded together and came back over.

"We have decided who gets who. Purple will get Tenn. And I get Tak." Purple took Tenn's hand and pulled her over to him. Red floated himself over to me and came to my eye level. He smiled and I just looked at him nervously. Why was this happening?

"Hi, Tak. How's it going?" He said in his 'look, I'm Red, and I'm the best and tallest so I always get whatever I want' voice. He sat down on the couch and sat me down as well.

"Why did you have to pick me? I don't want this…"

"Well, I just did. And I don't care if you like it. Not my problem. Anyways, I think that you'll learn to." He said as he stroked my antennae back. I shivered and turned away. "You like that, don't you?" He said seductively.

"No. Get off." I said angrily and moved away from him. I was lying. I looked at him sadly and then turned my head to the floor. I put my hands on my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Tak, it's alright. You don't have to be like this. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Just have a little patience, Ok. We'll give each other some time. "

"Ok." I said calmly. He stood up and took my hand. He led me back to my room.

"You can stay here for this first night. I won't bother you." I nodded my head. "Goodnight, Tak."

"Goodnight, Red." Then I went into my room and closed the door. I collapsed onto my bed and took a few deep breaths. So this was my fate. To be a slutty concubine girl for the Tallest. I can't believe this happened to me, of all Irkens I had to be the one. My fate was always destined to be doomed anyway…


	3. You Don't Own Me

Hey everyone. I decided to repost this chapter. The original one was kind of stupid. I really didn't know where I was going with this story and I almost gave up on it. It was boring me. But then I got some help and good advice from a friend. ; ) I think I'm very pleased with how it turned out this time. I hope you do too. Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Three**

I slipped off my boots and looked around my room again. I then looked at my clothes in the mirror and winced. I did look as if I had been in a ship for four straight years. I went over to the dresser, just to be curious. I opened the drawers and browsed around. I found some clothes that I liked and didn't like.

There were a bunch of mini-skirts, awfully short ones, but I was fine with them. There were a bunch of black or purple tank tops and other various shirts. There were also a few outfits that were similar to my own uniform. I guess that somebody knew my style. What I didn't like was all the lingerie and all that. I didn't like that very much. I also found some normal nightgowns and a pair of black fuzzy slippers. I changed into one and put on my slippers.

I went through another drawer and found an assortment of rave clothes. What were Red and Purple thinking? Me, dance? They had to be crazy. I also found a drawer of assorted jewelry and other accessories. This was all a little overwhelming. I couldn't help my girl instincts; I did enjoy all these new things.

I felt really tired. I lay down to go to sleep. I stared at the ceiling and thought about everything that had happened today. Why was my life so difficult? And there was no way out this time; I can't keep running away from my problems. I have to face the truth. This new life was going to need to be adjusted to. Now I really was, just the concubine.

It was morning. I woke up, but not to an alarm. It was really quiet. I got up and walked over to Tenn's door. I knocked. There was no answer for about five minutes. I knew it was unlocked so I opened it and went inside. She wasn't in there. Now I know why that assistant said that we wouldn't be seeing much of our rooms at night.

I went back into my room and straightened up my bed. I changed into some new clothes. I wore a one-piece, dark purple dress. It was very short and had long sleeves. I guess it was ok for now. I wondered what I should do next. How I could get out of my room? I tried the door, but it was locked. How was I going to get out? I looked by the door and saw a button. Duh! I pressed it and a small speaker came out from the wall.

"Hello?" said the assistant's voice.

"Um, hi." I said uncertainly.

"What do you need?"

"Well, my door is locked. How do I get out?"

"I send someone right over."

"Thanks." I went and sat on the bed. As soon as I did, the door was opened and a new assistant greeted me and walked me out into the hallway.

"So, why is it so tight around here?" I asked.

"Everyone was always escaping, prisoners or concubines. We have to escort you places, just at the beginning. We have to be able to trust you first and make sure you know your way around."

"Ok, makes sense. Why did all the other concubines try to escape?" I asked nervously.

"Well, they weren't all Irkens, so they didn't like being here. Whatever."

"Oh, I see." I was quiet for the rest of the time.

We ended up back at the lounge. The assistant left me at the door and went off somewhere. I walked slowly into the room. Red was lying on his side on the couch. I sat down in the chair next to him. He looked at me and smiled very mysteriously. I swallowed nervously and tried to smile. I think it came out as more of me looking sick. Red just chuckled and then sat up straight.

"Why hello, Tak!" He said, being overly happy.

"Hi." I said in a very high-pitched voice. I could feel my face growing hot as he stared at me. Especially in places I wasn't comfortable with.

"And how are you doing today, my sweet Tak?"

"I'm not _yours_…" I said quietly.

"Actually, yes you are. And why doesn't _my_ Tak come sit next to me? Hm?"

"No, that's ok. I'm fine here…" Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. I tried to fight back but I had no luck.

"No, I insist." Then I was seated next to him.

He held onto one of my hands and stroked it gently. He smiled and I turned away from him, scowling. He laughed again and hooked his arm around my waist. He brought me even closer. I could feel his breath on my neck. He stroked back my antennae, just like he did last night. I shivered at this touch and he got that haunting look in his eyes. I hate that look. The next thing I knew, he was running his hand up my leg, which was exposed from the shortness of my dress. I instantly turned and slapped his hand.

"Do NOT touch me like that!" I yelled angrily. He just laughed.

"How _do_ you want me to?" He whispered to me. I got up and moved to the other side of the room. He sat there laughing his head off as I sat gloomily in the corner. I felt hopeless. This is hopeless. Why does everything have to be so hard for me? I sat there in the corner, on my chair, with my knees pulled up to my chest, and cried. Red just grinned at me happily, looking at the position I was in. The sicko. I hate him.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I opened my eyes after who knows how long. Red had fallen asleep, or so I thought. I got up quietly to leave. Just as I reached to door and was about to unlock it, Red turned to look at me. I tried to unlock the door so I could run to my room, but it was locked. I just dropped my hands to my sides and fell to the ground on the floor. I looked up and saw my reflection in a mirror. My face was tear streaked and my black eye liner ran down my face. I looked terribly sad.

"So Tak, do you give up yet?" Red said in his stupid voice. I hate that voice.

"No. You will never win. You don't own me, and you never will."

"Tak, my poor, sweet Tak. You are ever so wrong…"

"Don't say that. You sound _ever so_ stupid. I won't be your entertainment. I won't be your escape. I won't be your concubine."

"Oh, but you already are." He got up and moved near to me. I trembled as he backed me into a wall. "And there's nothing you can do about it…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There. My new chapter. Kind of long, but oh well. I thought it was better than the original. Red is a pervert and poor, poor Tak. Why do I torture her? Anyways…the song I used is called Numb, by Linkin Park. Had to credit that. I thought that it fit. Please review cuz it makes me happy! And nice people make me happier!


	4. Heart of A Thousand Pieces

FINALLY! An update for the kind people who have been waiting. It took awhile, but I wrote like three chapters over the time my computer was being fixed. I was so sad. Anyways…about the story. Some stuff happens and some other stuff. Ha, I'm so cruel. If you want to know what happens then just read it! Have a nice day! Please review, it makes me smile and brightens up my day. I'm serious. : )

**Chapter Four- Heart of a Thousand Pieces**

I didn't like the situation I was in. Red had me pinned up against the wall, cornered I guess. I don't know why he had to resort to this. He was going so low as to force me to do whatever he wanted. He was sickening. I just stared at those evil red eyes. I wanted to disappear, right there. Why couldn't I have just died out there in space? Why was I destined to this misery?

"Tak, what's wrong? You look like you're about to be sick…" Red said, as if he cared.

"I don't know, do I look that way. It's you. That's all…I'm feeling very uncomfortable right about now."

"That's alright, Tak. You don't have to feel that way around me…" He said in a very uncalled for manner.

"I can be any way I want! You may _think_ you own and control me, but you cannot control my emotions. I see right through you. All you want is to sleep with me and all that implies. You don't care!" I said angrily and finally got the courage to push him out of my way. I started to walk, to wherever I was going (knowing fully that the door was locked), but Red grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the couch. Oh no, what was he going to do, rape me or something! I was wrong. He just sat us down and sighed, frustrated.

"Tak, I seriously don't know what to say. You are the most difficult and stubborn Irken I have ever met!" He said with a laugh. I put on a smug face. "No other concubines were so resistive. Well, there was that one but…anyways, you wouldn't want to know… But you, you are different, and I saw that in you. That's why I like you Tak. You are unique and I just can't understand it. Another thing is that you're just going to have to come to terms with being my concubine. Nothing you can do about it…"

"I'm not an object…" I said again. I like to remind him that.

"I know. I'm sorry, but that's all I can call this. It is the job you have been given. Get used to it. "

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore, right now."

"Ok." He then hugged me. I wasn't expecting this so I was caught off guard. Once I realized what he did, I pushed him back. He was smiling that stupid smile.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, on the verge of killing him on the spot.

"I have to do something to break that barrier around your heart." He said with a shrug.

"My heart is a thousand little pieces. And don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. That's just the way it is." I said darkly.

"Alrighty then…" he said, kind of freaked out. "Well, I guess you're free to go."

"Just like that? After all you did to keep me here, you'll just let me go now?"

"Well, free to go back to your room. Not leave the Massive…like, duh. But I think we've made great progress today. I'll see you at dinner." He got up and walked me to the door. I walked down the hallway a few steps before turning back.

"You know what Red…(insert various explicatives here)…and I hate you and always will!" I screamed at him. He just smiled and sighed.

"My sweet, Tak…" I just glared and walked fast down the hall.

"I hate you. Red!" I yelled, from facing the opposite way.

"I know!" he yelled back. Then I flicked him off without turning back. He just laughed and I ran fast to my room.

I got in and collapsed onto my bed. What a day. That was extremely weird for me. I could not believe my life at this point. Actually, I could. Nothing EVER goes my way. Nothing. Doesn't really surprise me. I just deal, but I make it as miserable as possible, not my fault. This time, it's Red's fault.

I had about an hour or two before dinner. I thought up a plan, something to really get Red…messed up I guess. I know he wanted me, and I'd just make him want me more, and take away that opportunity. Ha! He'll practically die. I needed some really, how could I say this…sleazy, slutty, type clothes. The kind I know he likes, but he won't be able to have me. Good thing I had lots of these clothes in my dresser.

I put on a really, really low cut, tight, tube top to start. It came halfway down my stomach. And not to mention, that the color was red. Next was this very short black skirt. Very short. What is wrong with me? I put on some black fishnets, the ultimate weapon, complete with chunky heels. This gave me one of his biggest turn-ons, height. I was a good six inches taller. I could barely walk in these shoes, but I think it will be worth it. If I couldn't hurt him physically, I'd pain him mentally. I am so cruel…

Just as I finished, my door was unlocked (by the way, I could only get into the room, not get out. That's how it works). I was escorted down the hall by one of the assistants. I could see him continuously glancing at me. His face was red. I just smirked and kept on walking. Oh, Red would be dying at dinner. Let the games begin.

I arrived in the dining hall. The place looked like a very big restaurant, only completely empty. The only life was in the both where Red, Purple, and Tenn were sitting. Red was sitting on a side of a booth by himself. Tenn was next to Purple, well more of all over Purple. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Red wasn't looking too thrilled. I walked over, putting an unnatural sway in my walk. Red looked over and his reaction was priceless. I slowly sat down next to him, being as close as possible. I leaned right up near his face and smiled.

"Wow. Tak you look so, so…" He stammered. He was actually about to pass out. I could not believe it.

"So incredibly hot! I mean really! Goodness! Is it legal to be so perfectly gorgeous? Oh geez…Red, you are one lucky Irken…" Purple blurted out. Tenn looked really annoyed. She gave Purple a dirty look. Purple realized this and looked embarrassed. Tenn turned away. "Hey babe, nothing against you. But that is just not fair! Oh…"

"Oh my…"Red was still trying to compose himself. "So, um, I guess you've changed your mind about me, huh? Sure looks like it?" He whispered to me.

"No. I still hate you. I just have a thing for…torture. This is too cruel, huh?" He just nodded. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. I laughed and edged as far away from him as possible. He was having a hard time.

We eventually made it through dinner. Purple and Tenn were fast to get out of there. They certainly had better things to do. Red and I were left in the room together, once again. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't stop myself. He was so pathetic and sad. He stared at me for a moment and then coughed nervously.

"Well, I was thinking…maybe you'll join me somewhere tonight?"

"Excuse me!" I said, kind of obnoxiously.

"There's this dance place, thing that I have. Downstairs. Maybe you and I could go…?" He asked nervously.

"Are you crazy! That's the last thing I want to do! Are you trying to tell me that there's a dance club here, on the ship?"

"Yes, well, it is the 'Massive'. They didn't name it that because it's nice and small. It's freakin' huge! What doesn't this place have? Anyway, please, please come?"

"No."

"Why not? It's just to dance. Nothing more. Just do something together at least. You can't just sit in your room for the rest of your life. I mean, really…"

"Well, I guess you're right." I sighed. How does he do this to me? He makes me feel al bad and words things so when I say stuff, it comes out how he wants to hear it. "Sure, I guess I'll go."

"Yes!" He said happily with a hiss.

"But don't expect much, I can't dance. I don't know how."

"I'll teach you. Don't worry." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the hallway. We descended a few levels to get to the desired floor. His arm was around my waist on the ride down. I let it go. It wasn't as bad as what was coming next. I can't believe my plan backfired. See what I mean about things never going my way?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wow. That was a pretty long chapter. So much happened. I hope it's not too confusing. And that cryptic line that Tak said 'Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken…' and such was from the song 'Hello' by Evanescence. That song is pretty weird and semi-kind of creepy. But I like it, that's my favorite band ever. Anyways…I'm warning about the next chapter. Stuff…happens. I'm not going any further. "And remember, people… smile until you stop!" quote, Jhonen Vasquez


	5. Lost the Battle, Lost the War

Another chapter. I thank everyone for the happiness providing reviews. They make me keep writing this stuff. This is my most reviewed story. Kool. Anyways...let me tell you one thing now. I won't go into any detail but…the rating this story has is for a reason. That is all. And by the way…I do use raves a lot in my stories, don't I? Well, they are just koolness, so deal. Anyways… Enjoy your stay in my troubled mind. It's very …different… :) Chapter Five- Lost the Battle, Lost The War 

The elevator finally stopped. We got off and walked down an empty hallway. I could hear music from a room in the hallway. I could see flashing lights, from two different rooms. Red took me inside and led me into the near room. To my surprise, the room was empty. There wasn't anybody in here. But I could hear the music play really loud and the lights were flashing. There was no DJ. Red just looked at me and smiled and walked both of us to the center of the dance floor.

"I thought that you'd like to be alone. You don't seem the type to dance in front of people. See, I was thinking of you!" he said, a little more snobbish then was necessary.

"Oh…that's nice, I guess…"

"This is my private rave. The one for the crew is down the hall. That's that other room you saw. It gets pretty crowded, and you wouldn't like it much." He looked around and then back at me.

"So…" I said nervously.

"So, let's dance already!"

"Well, I don't know how…remember?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's easy and so much fun. I guarantee."

"Whatever. Just get this over with." I said with gritted teeth.

"Just allow me to lead." He took my hand and held it as we danced. I tried to follow all his steps, and got the hang of it eventually. I just followed the beat, like he said. Once I got semi-used to it, faster songs played. It was very tiresome, but I hate to admit, it was fun.

I could tell that Red was enjoying himself. More then I was of course. We'd been dancing for almost two hours now. By the time we finished, we were both pretty tired and sweaty. We headed off to the elevator and went upstairs. Red walked me to my room. He waited by the door as I went in. I was about to close the door when I noticed that he was still standing there, with that crazy smile.

"What? Why are you still here?" I asked sternly.

"Tak…why do you hate me? Do you still?" He asked sadly.

"I, I don't know. I just…" I stammered out in reply.. He just smiled sweetly after that. Then I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You don't hate me. I hope you don't at least. Because, I feel something when I'm with you. It's something more then just physical attraction. I see more then what's on the outside."

"Oh yeah right! And how can you even feel that way with someone that hates you?"

"Oh, you still hate me? After all we've been through…"

"What have we been through? Huh? Not all too much…no, don't give me that look…" I stared at his fake hurt face. He was laying the guilt on thickly. I don't know what came over me to say it, after that. It just happened.

"Ok, Red. You win. Nothing I say or do is going to stop you. You really win. I'm all yours. Do what you want. I don't care. There's nothing else left in this sorry excuse for a life anyway." This statement didn't feel like myself. Why'd I give up so easily? Aw, too late now…

Red's face instantly lit up once he realized what I said. He gave me a seductive look that I did not like. I backed away and swallowed nervously, knowing that I worded myself wrong. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the hallway. We walked a way that I'd never been down before.

"This isn't what I meant! Come on! And where the hell are you taking me?" I said angrily.

"To my Tallest's suite, of course! Your room is defiantly not fit for this." He laughed happily.

"What, gosh, no! _THIS_? Are you kidding me? What have I gotten myself into! And PLEASE, loosen your grip on my arm!"

"Sorry, my beautiful, sweet, Tak." He sighed and then laughed, quite disturbingly. I rolled my eyes. And took a few deep breaths as I walked.

We then came to a fancy door at the end of the confusing maze of hallways. Red opened the doors up and quickly locked them behind us. Almost everything in the room was in a shade of red. It was very neat and classy. The room was huge, compared to mine. Off to the side was a large bed, covered in red pillows.

"Pretty nice, huh? This is one of my rooms. This one is by far, the best and my favorite. What do you think?" He went and sat on his bed.

"I guess so…?" I said nervously.

"Perfect." He then took my hand and sat me down next to him on the bed. He smiled at me and began to blush. "So, where to start…?" he eyes me for a second before I backed away and closed my eyes.

"I think I've changed my mind about this." I said quickly.

"You can't change your mind."

"Fine…" He moved closer to me and I could feel his breath.

"We need to start somewhere. How about you grace me with a simple kiss…?"

"What! Excuse me?"

"Come on! It's the simplest thing. This is mild compared to…you _know_." I gave him a nervous stare. "And we _will _be getting to that tonight."

"Ugh…Ok. But, I have to tell you. I've never done any of this before. No experience what so ever."

"That's Ok. That will make it interesting…and I think that I have enough experience for the both of us put together. Just follow my lead. Let's begin…"

He brought his hands to my face. Then he leaned in and brought his lips to mine. I could feel myself being brought into that kiss. Just as I was getting used to that, he went further. He did his tongue thing, and I let him. There was nothing I could do about it anyways. Red was sure fast at getting where he wanted. Before I knew it, I was pushed onto my back and Red started to undo his armor-type clothes that he always wore.

"Red…don't you think this is going a little fast? I'm not sure about this." I said uneasily.

"No, this is just the right speed. Now, stop complaining. It will get you nowhere, but here longer. I can tell that you don't want to be here any longer then necessary. But, I can't have that..." He said with some sarcasm in his voice.

"You're sick…just get it over with."

"Good." He pressed his mouth to mine to shut me up. This distracted me as he slipped off my skirt and fishnets. I blushed as he took off my top. We both had completely nothing on at this point. I felt very awkward. Red sure didn't.

I was uncomfortable with this, of course. Red was sure enjoying himself, the disgusting pervert. He ran his hands all over me. I didn't make a noise the whole time. I knew that Red wanted me to have some response, but I can way outdo his little games. He'd never win.

Red's next and final move had me taken back. I was at a loss for thought as he lay on top of me and straddled my legs around his waist. As it happened, I felt both pain and pleasure. I admit, I sort of liked this, but nothing much more. Red called out my name before the end, but not a sound passed my lips, even though I wanted to. I could let him know he won.

Red turned to his side and took a few deep breaths. I was sweating and so was he. He sighed happily and stroked my stomach. I shivered at that and he just smiled. I breathed heavy and closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at him.

"So Tak, was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" He asked in a stupid voice.

"Yes…" I lied.

"Sure it was…"

"I have nothing else to say to you." I said nothing for a moment before changing my mind. "Wait I have one thing. Can I leave now?" I pleaded desperately.

"No."

"What!"

"You said it yourself. You are mine. And you'll stay the whole night." I then sighed out of frustration.

"Whatever. I give up."

"You already have given up. You've lost, Tak. And I know you know that, and it's killing you inside."

"Just shut up already." I said in an angry voice.

"Ok. Fine with me." He said with a creepy smile. Then the covers were pulled up over both of us. It was a little while of silence and I was beginning to fall asleep. But then I felt Red move closer to me and whisper something.

"Say Tak, how about round two?" He said in a suggestively disturbing voice. I sighed again and reluctantly turned to him. This was going to be a very long night.

………………………………………………………

There you go. End of chapter…was it five? Yeah. About the story. Well, maybe you were expecting that, maybe you weren't. If you hate me by now, whatever. It had to be written. Haha. Things get weird in the next chapter. It's not all happy from this point. Yeah. Just read stuff and deal…


	6. Emotinal Rollar Coaster

Well, the reviews have been really nice. It makes me happy that people actually like my stories that much. I put a lot of hard work into this stuff, and I appreciate it. I write these during study hall in skool and then type them up at home. Haha. Well, onto story stuff. I don't really know about this chapter. It's emotional I guess. I'm bad at summing things up. Whatever, just read and stuff.

Chapter Six- Emotional Roller Coaster 

I lay there on my back in Red's room, on his bed. I have the covers pulled tightly around myself with my eyes wide open. Red was sleeping quietly next to me. I so wanted to just ring his neck and murder him right there at this moment. It would have been so easy. But something stopped me. Some horrible feeling inside of me. I didn't understand it.

I could not believe what had happened last night and yesterday. There was a whirlwind of changes. It started off with Red trying to make a move on me in the lounge. Then I taunted him at dinner, which I looked back on as not such a great idea. Then we were dancing and it was going fine. But, I ended up sleeping with him. I never planned on this. I was stuck in this horrible relationship now. I was feeling very strange. To my bad luck, as I was trying to compose myself, Red woke up.

"Morning, Tak. How are you feeling today?" I just blinked and shrugged. "What's wrong? Are you OK? You don't look so good…"

"Well duh…" I said quietly.

"Tak…" He started to try to comfort me but I turned away.

"No, no. I-I'm fine…" I really was amazed at his compassion. It was just so bizarre.

"Can't you please just tell me what's wrong? I don't like this silence you give me. It's so sad. Just plain sad." He then took me over to himself and held me in his arms. I felt the tears fall from my eyes onto his chest. Red felt this too. "Why are you crying? It's Ok…"

"To be honest…I really don't know. Why am I crying? My stupid emotions aren't making any sense right now. Especially the ones about you."

"Tak I want to help. I care and-" I then cut him off with some new found thoughts and words.

"Yeah, you care. It's only because I gave you what you wanted. You got to sleep with me. You got me to surrender my will. You got me to stop fighting. But it's not that simple. I feel miserable around you. Like I don't even really matter. Don't ask me to explain it, because I just can't. I really don't understand myself…"

"Tak…" he sighed out of frustration. "What do I have to do for you to believe me? What? I try my hardest, but nothing works and you don't seem to care about what I have to say. I guess that's just who you are…"

"Yeah, alright Red. Whatever. I don't even care. Though, I am trying, you know. Its hard, but I _am_ trying. Right now, I'd like some time to myself."

"Of course my sweet, Tak."

"Why do you always say that? It's very much annoying."

"Everyone needs a pet name."

"Shut up." I said plainly as I hopped off the bed and began to put my clothes on. Red did the same. We were then dressed and Red walked me back to my room, since I didn't know the way. I allowed him to give me a quick kiss before I entered my room.

I listened for Red's departure. Once he was gone, I fell onto my bed. I needed some real rest. I wanted to think things over. I was only laying down for about a minute before I heard a loud knocking at the door on the side of my room. I threw a shoe at it to knock back. A very perky Tenn pushed the door open obnoxiously and sat herself down on my bed.

"Tak! You're here! How-was-it-and-where-where-you-and-you-have-to-tell-me-EVERYTHING! OMG!" She said this all I none breath, more like one word. Her voice was giving me a headache. I just groaned and turned over, covering my head with a pillow.

"Tenn, calm yourself. I'll tell you, I guess, but don't be so loud, or obnoxious."

"OK! I mean, ok…"

"Ok…" I started reluctantly.

"Tell me everything! Did you-"

"TENN! CALM DOWN! I mean really…"

"Ok, calmness starting…now!" I rolled my eyes and just tried to ignore her.

"Well, after dinner Red took me to his private rave thing. Have you gone dancing with Purple yet?"

"Well, we really don't do anything other then…yeah" she said with a giggle and blushed.

"Oh, I figured. Well anyways…then we came back to my room and just talked. Somehow, I ended up at his room. The Tallest's suite or whatever."

"Ooo…_the Tallest's suite_…" She said in a really annoying voice causing me to flick her hard in her arm. She just swatted me away and I gave her a nasty glare.

"Yeah, that. Well you can only imagine what happened next."

"Oh yeah I can imagine…"

"Ugh…Tenn, you are so strange."

"Yep. And glad about it! Well, Tak, I'm proud of you! You broke through your stubborn shell! This has been a very progressive couple of days!"

"Ok…" I just stared at her and shook my head. She was mental. I couldn't stand her now. She was absolutely nuts.

"So…how was it?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You HEARD me! You know what I mean…"

"Well, fine. It was Ok."

"That's it? Just Ok?" She said in a faked comforting way.

"That's it. Anything with Red doesn't mean much to me."

"Aw, that's so sad."

"Like Purple even cares who he's-"

"Stop saying bad things about Purple!"

"Ok, sorry"

"Well. Red so obviously had much more experience and all. It was kind of intimidating."

"Tell me about it…I know what you mean." I sighed and waited a moment before talking again.

"I'm glad that the Tallest have their duties to the empire and all. With their jobs and stuff. I couldn't handle being with Red all day."

"Yeah, but being a concubine is soooo fun! It's like the best job in the galaxy!" I rolled my eyes and groaned again. Major headache. I grew tired of hearing Tenn and being near her.

"Tenn, I think I need to get some sleep now. Goodbye. Close the door."

"Ok! I think I'll go down to the kitchens, try to get familiar with the hallways and such."

"Goodbye."

I watched her skip to her room happily. I could still hear her. She was attempting singing some awful high-pitched song. I hoped that she wouldn't be near me much anymore. I can't stand the girl. Too extremely hyper and peppy. It was enough to make me go more insane.

I guess that I slept through most of the day. I woke up on my own. No alarms or knocking or whatnot. I got up and peered into Tenn's room. She was gone, no surprise there. Then I changed into some new clothes. I sat on my bed, knowing that I'd be called on soon, because I knew it was close to dinnertime.

Like always, there was a knock on my door to announce that someone was there to bring me to wherever I was going. Unlike Tenn, I wasn't trusted. I was surprised when I saw that it was Red who was there to accompany me. I was caught off guard when he took my hand and walked with me quietly. I could tell he was trying desperately to be nice.

Purple and Tenn were sitting at a back table in the dinner hall, making out. Purple stopped when he saw me enter the room. I saw his creepy smile, which turned out to be worse then Red's. Red and I sat down across from those two. Red was sitting very close to me. Purple has pretty much ignored Tenn by now. She hadn't noticed though. She was too busy twirling her antennae. Purple starred at me the entire time, making me feel very uncomfortable.

Dinner was finally over and Purple and Tenn were gone, once again. They disgust me. Red smiled at me as I just stood there, staring at the ground. He was sad when I didn't smile back. I found my arm being grabbed and I was pulled out into the hallway.

………………………………………………………..

End of chapter six, my loyal readers. I decided to make Tenn like Tenna from the comic I Feel Sick. Their names are almost the same, so I decided to make them have similar personalities. If you've never read that book, that doesn't matter. Wow, this chapter was updated fast. Koolness. Anyways. Have a nice day.


	7. My Worst Nightmare

Yay! Another chapter. There's probably a lot of spelling errors in this one because I didn't check it fully. I'll resubmit it if I find too many later. (I write this little note things after I type the page up, in case your wondering. Kind of like my commentary.) This chapter is a little, how should I put this…edgy? I don't know how to explain it. Well, just read it and review it, like always. :)

**Chapter Seven- My Worst Nightmare**

We were out in the hallway now. Red and I walked down to my room, for a place he knew would be quiet and empty. Like always, I was nervous being with him. Especially as we sat there on the bed. But he made no moves toward me as he just sat there. I didn't really feel like talking. He probably just thinks that if he says the right words he'll get me to do anything. No, that's not gonna happen at all with me.

"So Tak, what's bothering you? Don't try and deny it because I can tell. You're easily read."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are…Anyway, what's wrong?"

"If you must know, it's your friend Purple. He's always making those comments about me and starring at me during dinner. I can see him in the halls, quiet in a corner, just watching me walk by. It's really weird."

"Oh yeah, that. I can see that he's making you uncomfortable. He's always telling me stuff about you. It's a bit obsessive. You know, he wanted you as his concubine. I know that he'd treat you badly so I took you. I'm not like Purple."

"Oh wow, so you're basically protecting me from him? That's awful nice…thanks I guess"

"Anytime. Just stay away from him. There's no telling what he'll do. He's crazy…" I paused for a minute as I thought something over. This was a bad situation that somehow started.

"So, he doesn't really like Tenn? She'd be heartbroken if she knew."

"Well, he likes her enough, but there's nothing. No passion like I-…well never mind. No, to put it in simple terms, Tenn means nothing to Purple. She's just another concubine."

"That'd be pretty devastating to Tenn if she knew."

"Don't tell her! It could screw things up severely."

"Don't worry. I talk to Tenn the least possible amount as I can."

We both laughed at this. I guess that I almost felt the smallest connection possible between us. It felt like talking with a real person, as a real person. Not just as a concubine to the Tallest. But that all went away soon. My worries returned fast.

"So, you will talk to Purple to make him get over me, right?"

"Yeah. I have to convince him that you're my concubine. He'll just have to accept that."

"There you go again with that 'mine' thing. I guess you'll never stop that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just can't think of a better way to say it. Don't think too much into it."

"Whatever. I turned away and Red then pulled me back. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then lightly kissed me. He then got up to leave.

"I'm giving you the night to yourself. You seem like you want some decent sleep. I have some important stuff to do anyway for the rest of the night and some of tomorrow. I'll see you sometime in the afternoon."

"Yeah. Ok. Bye." Red was being really nice to me. But, for all I know, this could all just be an act to trick me into trusting him. I wasn't going to play dumb. I guess I can't really change Red. And he can't change me, ever. I just wanted to try to understand him, but it was really hard.

He finally left. I instantly crawled into bed and slept for the full night. When I awoke the next morning, I found that my door was unlocked. I decided to go explore the ship. I never really got to do this on my own. I tried to find my way to the dinner hall, the lounge, and the Red's bedroom wing. I got Ok with it, which was some progress. Oh well, I had to do something to keep myself occupied.

Tenn and I had lunch together. Red and Purple were both in some meetings or whatever. Boring governmental business. Whatever it was, it got me a lot of alone time. I just had to ditch Tenn now. She was getting more annoying by the second. I made up an excuse of not being hungry anymore, so I left lunch.

Unfortunately, she followed me back to the room. I had to endure the torture that was Tenn, ramble on about unimportant nonsense for the rest of the day. It was getting late, and I was getting tired. I sent her to her own room so I could sleep. But I heard her even from her room. She was singing and talking to herself loudly. I swear that Irk's strongest coffee runs through instead of blood.

I needed to find someplace to sleep, away from the noise next door to me. I thought that the lounge seemed like a good place. I found my way there and lay down on one of the couches. I had just begun to fall asleep when I heard the click of a lock. I instantly sprung up and came face to face with my worst nightmare. It was Purple.

"Hello Tak. Nice meeting you here…" He said through an evil smile.

"Hi." I said squeakily as I swallowed out of fright.

"I've been watching you for a long time now. I just can't keep you out of my mind."

"Uh-huh. W-why is that door closed?" I asked shakily.

"I can't have you try to run away…"

"Oh, can I please leave? I'm not feeling so well all of the sudden." I said desperately. He just laughed.

"No, you can't leave. And you'll be better when I'm through…"

"You're disgusting. Let me alone." I said as he sat down next to me. I backed over to the arm of the couch.

"I don't think so, Tak. You _should have _been my concubine. But your friend, Red, tricked me out of that."

"Well, I'm glad. I'd hate being your concubine!"

"Right now, for the time being…you are." He then pinned me down against the couch and forced his mouth to mine. I was left with no choices now. I screamed when he stopped and I tried to hit him. He just kept me pinned down, under his control. I was now suddenly to scared to move as his hands began to wander. This was the worst experience of my life.

He then began to remove my clothes. I kicked him as hard as I could, but had little effect. I was still terrified. I had to do something. And I knew just the thing that would work.

"RED! HELP ME! RED!" I screamed a few times. Purple hit me hard in the face to make me shut up. He laughed when I yelled in pain. In a few minutes, red finally arrived. When the door was slammed open, Purple got off me and tried to hide. I pulled on enough clothes as I could. Red rushed over to me and I clung to him and began to cry hysterically. Red comforted me as Purple tried to escape.

He ran after Purple and I heard some painful sounding noises in the hallway. I fully clothed myself and then ran out into the hall. Red then stopped trying to choke Purple when he saw me. I felt the tears fall as I then ran. I just kept going. I ended up in the control room. It was empty at this late time. I went and sat on the ledge of the large window in the front of the ship. I sat in the far corner and just cried my heart out.

………………………………………………..

Wow. This chapter makes me sad. Poor Tak. I don't like Purple very much anymore in this story. And I am sorry to bring you some more bad news. The next chapter will be the last one. The story is wrapping up pretty soon. I hope you all are not too crushed. But the ending will be good. I promise.


	8. A Change in Heart

Ah…yes. The final chapter. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. This is just one of them. I really like this chapter. Yeah, It's sort of a songfic, I guess. I heard this song for the first time the other day when I was listening to my CD and writing stuff. I was like, wow, this song fits perfectly with my story. So I am using it. It's called Peace of Me by Natasha Bedingfield. Anyways, I hope you like this last chapter.

**Chapter Eight- A Change In Heart**

_Standing still but still moving  
Lying down but not resting  
Breathing air, suffocating  
All the while, I'm debating_

Soon after the incident, Red arrived in the control room. He sat near me as I looked out into space. Something about the mystery of space intrigued me tonight, at this very moment. I remembered when I was out there, just a nothing without a name. I now feel like a nothing with an overused name. One that's worn out from being screamed in my head during my nightmares. I feel the horrible emotion of my time out there, flooding back to me. I don't like it at all.

Life was never what I thought  
Never what I wanted it to be

Had a plan, couldn't follow  
Had a dream, it was hollow  
Everywhere felt like nowhere  
Everything was so boring

"So, Tak…do you want to talk about it with me?" Red said, snapping me back to reality. He moved closer to me as I sighed.

"What's there to say? We know what happened, and it shouldn't have happened. I feel so worthless…" I said with a shrug as I dried my tears on the collar of my shirt.

"You're right. This never should've happened. I knew something bad would come out of this. I should have stopped him. I really did want to protect you. It's all my fault…" Red muttered sadly. I just looked at him, beginning to become more confused

Life was never what I wanted  
Never what I thought  
Until you came and turned it all around

"I know you feel bad, Red. But why did it have to be like this? Why me? I never asked for this life. Can't you just let me alone for now? Just leave and forget me…"

"I can't ever do that. Tak, I want to help you. I want to set things right between you and me. I want you to trust me. Please reconsider. I can't forget you no matter how hard I would try."

"Nothing you say or do can save me. I'm sorry but I just don't matter anymore. I never did and I never will."

"Tak, stop saying stuff like that! You do matter. You matter to me! I care about you, Tak. I just want you to understand." He sighed sadly, "I guess you never will…" He then put his face in his hands and I saw that he began o cry softly. This bewildered me and then it made me feel sadness for him. I was amazed at his compassion he had. Maybe he really was being serious. Was I so much of an idiot to not see this?

Oh, you found the peace of me  
It was missing; it was broken  
You put soul into it  
Oh, you found the whole of me  
I was empty, now I'm better  
All my peace is back together

I edged closer to him. I reached out to touch his arm, but drew back quickly. I then worked up enough courage to try again. When he felt that I did this, he dropped his arms to his side. I took one of his hands in mine, and I used my other one to dry off his tears. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me tight. 

Restless ways for a living  
Fitting in 'cause I was driven  
Saying yes when I meant no  
Holding on, should've let go

I was scattered all around  
Left shattered on the ground  
You picked me up

"Red, I finally understand how you feel. I'm so sorry that I couldn't realize it before. I just didn't know how to react." I said with as much sympathy as possible.

"It's alright, Tak. I was just so sad that you couldn't see my feelings. I felt like I just couldn't do anything right…"

"That's kind of like how I was. Wow. We finally understand one another." I said softly. Red just smiled at me. I felt an odd sense of compassion right now. For Red.

All I wanted was a little bit of hope  
Couldn't find it  
You showed me something  
That I never knew I owned  
You put a light to it

Oh, you found the peace of me  
It was missing; it was broken  
You put soul into it

Red took my hands in his. He looked into my eyes and I looked back. Something inside of me felt different. Like something I've never felt before. I didn't know I could have these feelings. But I think it was something good, no I knew it was.

"Tak, do you finally see what I've been meaning the whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"That's it?"

"No…I know it." I smiled. He smiled back.

"I care about you. You're everything to me. I'm glad that I see that in you." He paused for a moment before pulling me closer. "I love you, Tak."

He brought me into a deep kiss. I didn't even have time to blink or react in anyway, so I just went with it. When he broke away, I just stared, sort of amazed at his last statement. Had I heard right? Did Red just say that he loved me? I never heard somebody tell me that. It opened up a new page in my mind and in my heart.

_  
Oh, you found the whole of me  
I was empty, now I'm better  
'Cause you pieced me back together  
_

"Are you serious? No lies? Do you really…" I asked.

"Yes, it's completely true and there's nothing you can do about it." I laughed, remembering that he said this once before, only this time it meant something else.

_Oh, you found the peace of me…_

"Red?" I said to break the silence we were now in.

"Yeah?" I looked straight into his eyes once more. I then said the most changing words of my life.

"I love you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aww…there, it's finished. That was sweet. So much fluff and all that jazz. But it made me feel all happy inside to end on such a happy note. It was fun to write this story. Anyways, thanks for reading and all the nice reviews. I'm still going to write more new stories and update the unfinished ones. Oh, I don't think that there will be a sequel to this story. I wouldn't know what to write for it. It's better to end this way. Just use your imagination for what the future brings in this story. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. :)


End file.
